Wings
by Kazout99
Summary: Lucy and her father received a mysterious letter with a pair of wings and a note, which leaves them very confused. Join them on their journey, in finding out about all the adventures they will have to venture, to figure out the mystery of the note and wings.
1. The Beginning

**_The Beginning_**

I believe it all happened fifty years ago, it's a bit foggy but I'll try to remember as much as I can.

It all started when my father received a mysterious letter from an anonymous sender. In the letter were a pair of shimmering beautifully intricate wings the size of a penny. At first we were confused as to why we received them in the first place, there was a note inside that had some information.

~start of note~

Please you have to believe me ... someone has to, I'm not crazy. I've been seeing these small creatures everywhere and I can't understand what they want from me, no one else around me can see them. This is proof they exist, one of them gave me their wings to show someone that will be able to understand them, to know what they want. Please believe me I don't know if you'll get this at all but it was worth a try. I have to go I hear them coming.

 ** _Harrison J._**

~end of note~

We read it over a few times but still we didn't know what the 'creatures' are. My father started to work on something, at the time I didn't know what it was, but I just guessed he knew what the letter was about. Before I left to go back to my library, my father told me to take in my surroundings extra carefully. I walked away a little confused but thought I'd better do as he said.

In my library I have many different types of books, so I decided to read an ancient looking book that belonged to my great great grandfather, he loved adventures and he would write them all down in this book with small illustrations or pictures of all his special finds, he would also make up stories to go with what he found, like how it got to the place he found it in or why it looked the way it did.

I was flicking through the pages when I found a familiar looking pair of wings drawn to the full size of the page with great detail. I had forgotten about the wings in the letter for a moment but then it clicked and I shot up from my seat and rushed to show my father.

When I got there he looked very concentrated, but I had to show him the drawing, maybe it would explain what the wings belonged too. He looked up to see who came in, when he saw it was only me he gave me a soft smile. " What is it Lucy?As you can see I'm very busy right now." He said. "Well father I found a picture in grandfather's book that looks very much like the wings that came in the letter today and I just wanted to show you in case it would give us a clue as to who the wings belonged too." I stated in a matter of fact tone. He walked over to were I stood and brought his hand out to except the book. He looked at the page very intently and went over to the desk to compare the drawing to the wings, that were now placed on a small glass slate under the periscopes strongest lens.

After what seemed like hours he stood up straight and was looking more confused than ever. " So did you find anything." I asked hopefully. "Yes. I have found something but that something doesn't make any sense, and now i'm wondering as to why we were the ones to receive this. Maybe this person knew of grandfather and thought he was still alive or that at least he would have given us information about these creatures, but all we have is his book with brief explanations." He said looking back down at the book. "Well grandfather did have a room in the house and it's still here untouched and I always wanted to go through all his books in there, but they're under lock and key. If we can find the key maybe there could be more information about these creatures in his books, since there is a small amount about them in this book there has to be more somewhere." I exclaimed enthusiastically, while looking at my father. He looked at me for a while then nodded in approval.

The same day we searched the house high and low for the key but we could not find it. Every time we get a feeling that we found it, it would vanish as if the key was taunting us, or maybe it isn't the key taunting us but the creatures testing us to see if we really want to help them and not to just know about them. It was getting late afternoon and we were about to give up our search, when we hear a rattling noise coming from upstairs. The closer we got to the noise it seemed to be coming from grandfather's room. Of course we should have checked in his room in the first place, that would be the obvious thing to do. We reached his rooms door and turned the glass nob and pushed forward. As we enter the rattling stops, the only place it could be is in the desk drawer since its the only place it could be in this room.

My father opens the drawer and finds a ring of keys inside with different designs on each key. I wondered why grandfather would need all these, but soon brushed it off and looked over to the cabinet full with books that were perfectly placed in their own significant order. It took us a little bit to get the correct key in the lock but we managed. Taking out some of the books, we placed them on the desk and started to go through them one by one looking for any information about these creatures.


	2. Putting The Puzzle Together

**_Putting The Puzzle Together_**

We had gone to bed with wonder on our minds, we were so close to finding out what the creatures were but yet it seems like we were still at square one.

In the morning we continued our research, once in a while coming across new yet irrelevant information, like sizes and all the different colors of wings. I found in one of the books some names that sounded foreign like Izmara and Zana, with the names were small sketches of faces indicating identity to these names. They looked to have elongated pointed ears with a slight twisted swirl at the tips of each ear. All of the sketches completely unique, not one looking like the other.

Each book seemed to possess a topic of its own, for example one for weaponry, another for clothing and another one filled with small random objects that look like they could be used in a doll house. All of them covered in drawings of examples that show the usage of the item that it's corresponding too.

We took breaks every couple hours to go stretch our stiff limbs, from being hunched over books for hours at a time. At these break I would use the time to go outside and see if I can find anything that resembles what is written in the books, but to no avail I could not spot anything, wherever I looked. I could feel slumber tempting me but I pushed it away because we had to find something in these books that could be of use.

We continued our search, odd time coming across some interesting descriptions of how these small huts are created and how the creatures managed to survive. I am now convinced that my ancestor was absolutely off his rocker, but I still kept reading and admiring all the illustrations in the books.

What I was starting to realize, is that maybe there is nothing in these books that would tell us exactly where to look, who to ask and why we need to help them. I was now even more determined to find information. The sun was starting to set now and still nothing important was found.

I was starting to drift off when father found a magnificent watercolor painting of an amazing forest in one of the books, that looked just like the forest we had visited before in Halnaker. There was an autumnal feel to the painting, with its light browns, yellows, reds and a few vibrant oranges. But the most curious part of the painting was the little person floating in mid air, just like a fairy would when in flight. It can't be real ... can it?


	3. Let The Search Commence

**_Let The Search Commence_**

Father scheduled for us to go to Halnaker park the next day. I was so excited to go back again and try to find anything that could resemble the floating figure in the painting.

As we waited for our carriage to arrive, I went to grandfather's room and took the book with the most important information about these creatures and put it into my leather satchel. Father had taken the wings from the letter and pocketed them just incase we do come across anything out of the ordinary.

The carriage ride felt like hour's but only taking around forthy minutes to get to Halnaker park. As I exited the carriage I look around in amazement and wonder how it can look this magnificent every time we come here. Father tells the driver at what hour to get us from here and continues down the road where there are stables for the horses.

Once we knew we were alone we quietly made our way into the trees and started looking for any sign of other worldly life that may or may not be real. We decided to split up on the condition that we both go only northwards so that we don't get lost and won't get separated to the point where we can't hear each other if anything were to happen. Father and I took our routes and onwards we went in search of these creatures.

Not so long after we set off I discovered a log that seemed to be the shape and size of a home that would house one of these creatures from the painting I searched through it but it was empty only some bugs that crawled around the inside. Beside this were small pebbles that were placed in a way that I looked like a path, so I followed it through, bushes, trees and high grass, by the time the path stopped I had not realised that it had led me off route so I carried on. The pebbles stopped in front of the infamous tree tunnel and to my relief there was no one present, which ment that I could snoop around without being demoralized by other people, I started making my way through the tunnel and looked through every nook and cranny, and still nothing was to be found, it was like they knew we were looking for them but didn't know the intention of our search so they hid, very well if I do say so myself.

Father wasn't having much luck either so he decide the go on the route that I was ment to be on, but my pebble escapade led me off track, and went to look for me so we could make our way back. He couldn't find me on my route so he started to call for me, since I was gone past the point of hearing father I did not hear his calls, when he realised that I must have strayed he started to panic and called louder while making his way through the trees. He wasn't watching where he was going and he caught his foot on a root and fell onto the ground. He sat up and cleaned himself off and looked around only to realise that he did not trip over a root.


End file.
